A Matter of Trust
by hippiechick7897
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus meets a secretive woman living in an unusual way. He doesn't trust her but he can't resist her. And can she ever forgive him for a past mistake that cost her everything she valued? RL,Female OC. R for language and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own any rights to Harry Potter.

Hi all. It's been a while! This story is rated R for language and adult situations. I put special warnings at the top of especially R rated chapters. Please don't forget to review. They are all much appreciated! Hippie

* * *

A Matter of Trust

"Thank you." Remus said to the potion master as he handed him a vile. "I appreciate it more than you know each full moon."

"Don't mention it." Snape answered gruffly as he watched Lupin pack his bag. "Dumbledore has told you it's no longer necessary to go to the Shrieking Shack each cycle."

"I know that Severus. I just feel more secure not being around people." Remus replied.

"That's what the Wolfsbane is for." Severus insisted coarsely.

"Yes, well.....Thank you again. Good bye." Remus said pleasantly, though he was eager to get away. He gave a smile and Disapparted with a small pop.

"Good bye. Enjoy the moonlight." Snape said disdainfully when Lupin had gone.

When Remus Apparated in his usual room at the Shrieking Shack he sank tiredly down to the bed. He pulled the vile of Wolfsbane from his pocket and uncapped it gently so he could inhale it. One could never be too careful when dealing with Severus Snape. They were by no means friends and Remus always had the nasty suspicion that Snape would like nothing more that to poison him.

_This particular full moon will not be it though_, he thought after he decided it smelled normal. He choked down the horrible tasting Wolfsbane and lay down to stretch out on the bed.

He knew the potion was supposed to make him safe during his transformation but he came here every full moon just to be sure that no one had a chance to get near him. He'd almost killed a man once who had happened to come across him one night in the forest and he'd vowed to be locked away from people as a precaution.

He still carried around the guilt of that night from so many years ago. The young man had lived, luckily, but Remus could not get the sight of mangled limbs from his sight every time he closed his eyes.

He felt the familiar desolation start creeping in and as always found himself begging for night to fall so his pain would be taken away and replaced with a different kind. Remus took a deep breath and willed himself to go to sleep.

He always had trouble sleeping but when he finally did fall asleep he was plagued by restless dreams that would wake him and leave him feeling as if he hadn't slept at all.

This time however, he was woke with bone deep throbbing shooting through his body. Remus sighed with resignation as he transformed from normal wizard to a cursed beast. He was a werewolf.

* * *

Ariana made her way up the path as quick as she could with her bundle of firewood. She'd ran away from her old life to make a new one and had slept in the forest for a couple of days but had decided that no one lived in this old decrepit house. So she had snuck in and had been staying here ever since. She didn't know if she was breaking any laws or not so she thought it best that no one know she was here.

Ariana locked the door behind her and made her way over to the fireplace. She shivered with cold and willed her hands to be steady as she lit the fire. When it finally caught she sat as close as she could to it, basking in it's warm glow. It was fall so the nights were chilly and the days were still mild.

Her stomach growled and she forced herself to ignore it. She didn't have any food in the house and she didn't have any wizard money to buy any. But she hadn't eaten in three days so she was going to have to do something.

A noise upstairs caught her attention and made her heart leap into her throat. She quickly stood but immediately felt faint due to the quick movement and sank down to the hearth again. Ariana listened carefully as she heard whatever it was pacing back and forth over the floor making growling noises.

She tried to slow her quickened breath as she thought quickly. _It's just an animal of some type. Let it stay up there. It's not bothering me now and I'll hear it if it tries to come downstairs, _she reasoned. _It sounds like a angry dog and I don't have the strength to deal with it tonight. _Ariana threw another log onto dying embers and lay down in front of the fire to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she stretched languidly for a moment before getting up. Ariana grabbed her bag and made her way to the stream she'd been bathing in everyday. She was almost out of toiletries now also. _I have got to find a job_, she thought resolutely. _And something to eat. _

After she'd cleaned up Ariana decided to walk a little way to see if she could find anything to eat. Fifteen minutes into her trek she found a little house with a garden in back. She snuck into the back yard and began picking whatever she could reach, though guilt clawed at her for stealing.

When her bag was full of produce she made her way back to the stream to rinse it off so it would be fit to eat. She had strawberries, tomatoes, and corn. Ariana was starving so she ate a couple of tomatoes and some of the strawberries as she made her way back to the house. Stopping in front of the door, she remembered the dog upstairs.

_I really should go see if it's injured or anything, _she thought as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Remus heard footsteps on the stairs and opened his eyes to find the sun rising. He looked down and found his body almost back to normal. He willed the transformation to hurry up and watched with relief as finally his werewolf paws changed back into his human hands.

Stealthily, he crossed the room to stand behind the door with his wand at the ready.

"Doggie?" He heard a soft female voice call.

Remus listened curiously. _What dog?_

"Come on out. I won't hurt you." She continued.

He heard doors opening and closing until finally he knew she was on the other side of his door. He felt himself tense as the door creaked open.

"Come on sweetie. I want to help you." She said as she walked into the room.

Remus tackled the intruder roughly and heard her scream as he pinned her to the floor with his wand pointed at her heart. She was breathing rapidly and erratically he noticed as he held her captive.

"Drop your wand." He ordered.

"I haven't got one." She said through gritted teeth. He looked down and saw he was probably sitting on her wind pipe and couldn't get a good breath. _Good , _he thought.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" He asked in disbelief, not expecting that at all.

"I don't own one." She replied.

Remus lifted himself off the ground but still kept his wand trained on the woman. "Are you a witch?" He demanded.

"Yes." She answered as she sat up. _Sort of, _she added to herself.

He watched her brush her long auburn hair out of her blue-green eyes to look at him warily. He took in her modern flare leg jeans, sweater and sneakers and found himself doubting that very much. _Wizards don't dress like that. She looks like a muggle._

"Who the hell are you?" He interrogated and watched her swallow nervously.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ariana." She answered, then added "Grant."

She couldn't explain it, she should be afraid for her life, but she wasn't. She knew this man wouldn't hurt her, he had a gentleness to him despite his attempted bravado. She rose from the floor to stand directly in front of him, her head coming to his shoulders. _Dang he's tall, _she thought to herself.

"Who are you?" She asked and waited patiently as he decided whether to answer her or not.

"Remus Lupin." He finally conceded.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Lupin." Ariana said as she stuck her hand out politely.

Remus lowered his wand and took it without thought and felt a small current run through her hand to his. He cursed his stupidity and jerked his hand away.

"What did you do?" He demanded as he raised his wand once more.

"Pardon?" She asked in confusion.

"What did you just do to me? I felt an electrical current." He said.

"I didn't do anything. It must have static electricity. It's so dry outside now." She answered.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Is this your house?" Ariana asked.

Remus looked at her a moment before answering. "Yes." _It might as well be. No one else stays here,_ he reasoned.

"Is it your vacation home?" She asked.

Remus lunged onto that excuse. "Yes. It's my vacation home. Now, again I ask you what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Lupin, I have to tell you, I've been living here for the past couple of weeks. I thought it was deserted."

"You've been living in the Shrieking Shack?" He asked in disbelief.

"Is that what you call this place?"

"You don't know what the Shrieking Shack is? It's the most haunted place in Britain. How can you not know that?" He questioned.

"I'm...not from around here." She answered insufficiently.

"Where are you from?" Remus inquired insistently.

"A far away place." Ariana said vaguely.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Remus asked in exasperation.

"An enigmatic one." She replied.

"Mr. Lupin, not that I fear you but could you please lower your wand? I assure you that I won't hurt you."

"Do you ever give straight answers?" He asked as he pocketed his wand.

"Sometimes." She smiled and he felt the breath being stole from his lungs. _What kind of witch is she,_ he wondered.

"See. What kind of an answer is that?" He questioned.

"It's the I'll -tell-you-if-I-think-it's-your-business-and-it-won't-come-back-to-bite-me-in-the-ass answer." She said.

"Well, Ms. Grant, you can't stay here. This building is far too decrepit to be safe."

"Then why are you here?" Ariana asked astutely.

"I just came to check on something." Remus answered smoothly.

"Did you find a dog up here?" Ariana questioned.

"No. Why do you ask."

"I heard one up here last night. He was whimpering and growling. I can't imagine how he would have gotten in. He must have made his way back outside. " She replied.

"I'm sure he did." Remus answered quickly. _Wonderful. She heard me last night._

"Well, I'll be off. Thank you and sorry about using your home, Mr. Lupin." Ariana said genuinely as she turned to go downstairs.

But when she reached the door she stopped and turned back around and met his confused grey eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, can you tell me where I can get money turned into wizard money?" She asked timidly.

"Like muggle money?" He asked.

"Muggle?" She inquired.

"It means people who aren't magical." He explained. _Further proves my theory that she's a muggle. Or maybe she's half blood. _

"Oh. Yes. That's what I mean then."

"Go to Gringotts bank in the center of the village. They can trade muggle money for wizard money." Remus said hiding his suspicion.

"Thanks." Ariana answered before making her way downstairs.

When Remus heard the door close the urge to see where she was going overtook him. He dashed down the stairs and burst through the front door in time to see her at the edge of the forest. More questions and doubts poured through him but he found himself calling out to her anyway.

"Ms. Grant?"

Remus watched as she turned at the edge of the trees to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked as she began to walk toward him again.

He met her half way and looked at her incredulously.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Into the forest." She answered.

"I can see that. Why?"

"I'm going to be staying there." She said matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't stay in the forest." Remus said with annoyance.

"I'm an adult, Mr. Lupin. I'll be ok." Ariana replied.

"Being an adult has nothing to do with it. You don't have a wand to protect yourself." Taking in her lithe frame he continued " and you'd be no match for what you encountered in there."

"Come. I'll take you to the inn in the village." He said as he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"I don't have money to stay at an inn." Ariana said shyly.

"Then I'll take you to Gringotts myself to get your money switched. As a wizard and a gentlemen I can not permit you to go into that forest." Remus insisted.

"Thank you. Again." She said as she allowed herself to be guided along.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "There's a great little place not far from here."

"Famished actually." She answered quickly as she thought of real food.

"Then we'll eat first and get your money after." Remus said.

"This is very kind of you Mr. Lupin. Thank you." Ariana said.

"You say thank you a lot. Please Ms. Grant, call me Remus."

"Only if you call me Ariana." She replied. "And I'm just saying it so you will know that your actions are appreciated."

Remus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and found her watching him as well. He gave a heart stopping smile before focusing his attention back on the path but he kept stealing glances of her as she walked. Her long brown hair swung and bounced as she glided gracefully along.

_You better watch out Lupin. It's always the most beautiful woman you have to watch out for. And she is definitely hiding something huge and that makes it hard to know if she's one of us or one of them. I better speak to Dumbledore about her as soon as I get her set up at the inn, till then tread carefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them. :)

I tried to post this last night but the website was down I think.

Empathy got a new name? Like it!

* * *

Remus watched as Ariana tore through her plate of food and looked longingly at his half eaten one. _She's acting as if she hasn't eaten for a week, _he thought ruefully before the idea fully hit him.

"When is the last time you've eaten?" He demanded gently.

"This morning." Ariana said.

"What did you eat?"

"A few strawberries and a tomato." She answered and watched his eyebrows raise in question. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she waited for his next query.

"When did you eat before that?"

Remus watched her look at a point above his head and mumble "three days ago."

"Will excuse me a moment?" He asked politely before disappearing.

_Great job, Ri! Now he thinks you have the manners of a farm animal, _she thought with embarrassment.

She was just so hungry she couldn't seem to slow down. Even now she still wasn't full, so she glanced around before stealing a couple of fries off of Remus' plate.

When he came back, he had their waiter in tow.

"Is this the one, Lupin?" the man asked.

"That's her Tom. Get her anything she wishes." Remus said.

Ariana gazed at him in appreciation before feeling tears unexpectedly prick her eyes. She wasn't normally a crier but his kind action touched her wearied soul.

Instead of badgering her with lecture he had merely accepted her answer and did his best to help.

She blinked the tears away quickly and turned to the friendly looking man to place her order.

As she ate, she was very aware of Remus watching her carefully. Sizing her up and judging her. He looked at her warily and she found she didn't want him to not trust her, though she knew distance was better.

Ariana pushed her plate away and sat up straight as she met his pensive grey eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him and leaned back casually.

"Thank you for not pressing me." She said.

Remus smiled slyly as he stood and waited for her to do the same. He helped her get her coat on and then leaned down to her ear.

"No problem." He whispered.

Ariana felt his hot breath on her cheek and looked up in surprise to find his face mere inches from hers. She felt her breathing turn ragged and she distanced herself from his close proximity.

"It's not like you would have told me anyway." He added mischievously.

Ariana gave a soft laugh and Remus felt the sound singing through his veins.

"Come on. Let's go get you some money." Remus said as he tugged her behind him.

* * *

Remus watched curiously as Ariana handed over bill after bill to the goblin at the counter of Gringotts bank. He didn't really know a lot about muggle money but there seemed to be an awful lot of it there.

_Maybe she's a thief. A bank robber, _Remus thought instantly. _That makes sense. And now she's hiding from the authorities in Hogsmeade. _

Ariana turned around and smiled at him as the goblin continued counting out her money and Remus felt a small flutter in his chest. Her eyes sparkled happily and her even white teeth almost winked in the afternoon sun that was pouring in the windows, causing streaks of red to show vividly in her long hair.

_Oh yeah Lupin. A bank robber! Does she look like she could rob a bank?_ _She looks...angelic. Yet her eyes are mysterious. How intriguing. _

Remus snapped his thoughts back to the present and focused his attention back on Ariana as she made her way back over to him, grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"Done?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Remus? Are you busy today?" She asked him.

"Why?"

"Do I have enough wizard money to buy a wand?" She asked shyly.

"Ariana, you probably have enough wizard money to buy the whole village of Hogsmeade. Where did you get all that muggle money?" He demanded.

"It was my savings. Honest." She explained, noticing him watching her very closely. _He doesn't trust me, _she thought plaintively. _And why should he? You've certainly haven't given him a reason to. _

"Will you take me somewhere to buy a wand? Please." She said with what she hoped was her nicest voice.

Remus listened to her soft request and felt the fluttering in his chest turn to a squeeze on his heart. Her sexy pleading was hard to resist and he knew even if he did have plans he would cancel them in a heart beat just to spend some extra time with this confusing woman.

"Of course I will. Why don't we get you checked into your quarters first so you can drop your things off?" He said as he placed his hand at the small of her back.

Ariana jumped excitedly and threw her arms around his neck in a hug and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Oh thank you! Thank you. Thank you." She replied, trying to hide her delight.

Remus pulled her closer until she pulled away quickly, blushing hotly.

"It's just a wand." Remus said uncomfortably.

Ariana cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Right. Just a wand." _To you maybe. But it's a whole new beginning to me, Mr. Remus Lupin. _

* * *

Man is Ariana puzzling or what?? Sorry. It will be explained later. I promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews! They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Remus lay stretched out on his bed later that night and found the rest of the days events running through his head. He thought the added time with Ariana would help him figure her out just a little but that hadn't worked at all.

When they arrived at Ollivander's wand shop Ariana had turned to him and sweetly asked him to wait outside. Remus had been a little surprised. It was just a wand, after all, no cause for secrecy. But it seemed everything with Ariana was secret.

_What the hell is going on in there, _Remus asked as he watched casually through the glass. Ariana was in deep conversation looking quite upset and Mr. Ollivander was patting her arm consolingly. Then they disappeared into the stacks of wands.

Remus sat down and waited patiently for about forty-five minutes before he got up and began pacing.

_What is taking so long? I've never known anyone who has taken this long to find their wand, _he wondered as he sat down again and began reading _The Daily Prophet _he had conjured.

When she had been in there for more than an hour and a half he finally stuck his nose in the door and was met with utter chaos. Papers were flying, drawers were opening and wand boxes were flying off the shelves left and right.

_Oh shit,_ he thought urgently as he tore through the door and began searching for Ariana and Ollivander.

Seven aisles down, he was met with another surprise. The chaos wasn't an accident. It was Ariana herself that was causing the havoc and Ollivander was cheering her on.

"Excellent my dear! Simply excellent." Remus heard Ollivander tell her as she giggled happily.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Remus demanded loudly over the noise.

Ariana whipped her head around when she heard his voice and immediately all the activity ceased. The papers and wands fell to the floor in a messy heap and drawers were left open as her wand hand froze in mid motion.

"Remus!" She practically shrieked at him. " I thought you were waiting outside." She said more calmly after swallowing hard.

"I was. But it's been almost two hours now and I was seeing how things are going." Remus answered.

"I just found a wand." She said too quickly.

"Ahh. Shall we pay for it and be on our way? It really is getting quite late." He said. _She's even lying now. What is she hiding?_

"Yes. Of course." She replied as she made her way to the counter and paid for her new wand. "Mr. Ollivander, I appreciate all your help and time you've given me. Thank you."

"Any time my dear. Any time." Ollivander replied as the two left the shop.

Then Remus had seen Ariana to her hotel. She was very quiet on the way back but seemed to bubbling with excitement, which he found to be a fascinating combination. _How do you bubble quietly?_

"Are you alright?" He asked her several times.

"Perfectly. Thanks." Was her only answer.

"Thanks for all you've done today actually. It was very sweet of you." She tacked on when he asked the last time. She smiled when he blushed hotly. _How utterly charming,_ she thought.

When they found themselves at the inn Ariana seemed to come down off her cloud. She looked at him pensively and smiled invitingly for a moment before speaking.

"Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?"

"No. I have to work early." He replied without thinking.

"Oh. Well, ok." She said, looking as if he had slapped her. "Good bye Remus."

And then she turned and walked off quickly into the night leaving him gaping stupidly after her.

By the time he realized that she was as interested in him as he was in her she had already disappeared.

Which brought him to where he was now....laying on his bed alone, chiding himself. Just as he had been doing for three hours now. _Smooth. Real smooth. _

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews! As always they are much appreciated! They honestly just make my day.........I'm a dork, I know.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Headmaster? I need to speak with you later." Remus told Albus Dumbledore.

"Certainly, professor." Dumbledore said kindly. "You look worried. Is anything the matter?" He added after he noted the concern in Lupin's eyes.

"I'm not sure." Remus answered truthfully.

"Come to my office after classes today then." Albus said as the bell rang.

It was long day for Remus. He hadn't slept last night because he was up wondering if he should say anything to Dumbledore about the woman hiding in the Shrieking Shack.

Even now he was torn. Truth be told, when he wasn't worried about telling Albus, he was dreaming about kissing Ariana. She seemed harmless. They had really clicked yesterday and he felt as if he had known her for years. They had talked about everything from personality traits to quidditch to spells to gardening and she had hung onto every word as if committing it to memory.

But as he well knew, looks are very deceiving. So he had decided to tell Dumbledore. _Better safe than sorry_, he kept telling himself. He still had guilt clawing at him though. _I don't owe her anything, _he repeated in his mind to ease his conscience. _She's a stranger you don't even know._

_But you'd like to, _he admitted to himself as he made his way to the Headmasters office. _And this definitely won't put you in the I'm-hot-for-you category. _

He rapped softly on Dumbledore's office door before letting himself in.

"Ahh. Remus. Do come in and have a seat."Said Albus, proffering a chair. "Lemondrop?"

"No thanks." Remus replied when he had made himself comfortable. _Well as comfortable as I can be feeling this inexplicably nervous, _he thought.

"Well then, how can I help you Professor. I must say you look very troubled indeed." Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Albus I went to the Shrieking Shack as usual during the full moon and when I returned to my own body I found a woman in the Shack." Remus spat out quickly.

"Interesting." Dumbledore pondered as he pressed his fingertips together. "Did you speak to this woman?"

"Yes sir." Remus replied.

"Why was she there?" Albus asked.

"She was living there."

"Living? In the Shrieking Shack?"

"More interestingly than that Albus, she had been staying in the forest....without a wand." Remus said.

"Fascinating. She was staying in the forest unarmed? Where was her wand?" The headmaster inquired.

"Wouldn't tell me. Just said that she didn't own one." Remus said.

"Is she a witch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Claims to be."

"Where was she from?"

"Couldn't get that out of her either sir. She's highly guarded with information. Almost abnormally so." Remus shared.

"Is she there now? Did you leave her at the Shack?"

"No. She wanted to buy a wand, so we went to Ollivander's. Then I took her to The Leaky Cauldron and got her set up with a room.

"Excellent Remus."

"Albus, there is something else. She had a very large amount of muggle money. I took her to Gringotts to get it switched to wizard money. She probably has more money than the Minister of Magic."

"Provocative. What is this woman's name Professor?" Albus asked curiously.

"Ariana Grant." Remus provided.

Dumbledore repeated the name thoughtfully. "It sounds familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it at the moment."

"I wasn't sure if I should burden you with it or not, Headmaster. Maybe she's another one of those muggle reporters who are always finding their way into the village." Remus said guiltily.

"Possible. Definitely possible and don't be ridiculous, it's not a burden at all. And the circumstances are a quite odd at best. I don't blame you for being wary. I'm going to do some research on Ariana Grant and see what I come up with. In the mean time, why don't you keep her company. Make sure she doesn't wander off." Dumbledore suggested.

* * *

Ariana heard the knock on the door and reluctantly pried herself from her pouting spot on the couch to answer it. She had been feeling sorry for herself all day because of last nights rejection with Remus. She looked down at her red nightshirt and pink fuzzy slippers a moment before deciding she didn't care. _It's probably the damn inn keeper again, _she thought with irritation and sarcasm. _You know eight times just simply isn't enough to be checked on. It's an inn not a restaurant honey. _

But when she flung the door open she didn't meet Tom's gaze. No, she met Remus Lupin's. The man who had taunted her thoughts all day and now was standing at her door.

She felt very self conscious about her clothing now and ran a hand nervously through her tangled hair. _Fabulous, _she fumed to herself.

"Remus. Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey Ariana." He replied just as awkwardly and looking anywhere but at her body.

"Can I help you with something?" She prompted.

"I was just making sure.......you were ok." He sputtered with embarrassment. He had made the mistake of glancing down at her scarcely covered frame. She had on a short red t-shirt that came a little above mid-thigh and made her tanned legs appear to be a mile long.

Ariana watched for a moment as he forced his eyes up to hers and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just swell." She finally replied.

"Good. Glad to hear that." He answered stiffly.

"Ok." She said pointedly as he began shifting his weight back and forth anxiously.

"Umm. Ok. I also wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me." He asked bashfully.

"I don't think so Remus. I'm really in no condition to go anywhere at this time of night. I was just planning on staying in. As you can see." She said smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her short night shirt and being met with a loud swallow from Remus as he followed her hand.

"Oh. Another time perhaps then." He said, his unease very apparent now.

"Perhaps." Ariana answered.

He turned and started to go but then whirled around again when he was about half way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." He said when he stopped, mere inches away from her.

He heard her surprised intake of breath at his nearness before she asked "Sorry?"

"If I was rude to you last night, I'm sorry." He said with small smile.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Remus found himself catching a small whiff of her sweet scent and feeling a strange, almost enchanting, aura surround him. He swallowed hard again.

"The truth is, I don't have time for breakfast...I'm a teacher. But I would love to have dinner with you. Sometime." Remus said as he moved even closer...or was that her that moved?

"Dinner," She breathed as she leaned forward even more " would be lover... love me...I mean lovely."

"Great." He whispered as he leaned down, blowing his hot breath on her cheek.

Just another half inch and Remus would have what he'd thought about all day. Her soft lips in a pliant kiss. His eyes moved to her face which looked thankfully ready and her eyes closed in anticipation and acceptance.

"Ms. Grant?" Came the inn keepers voice through her hazy mind and she inwardly screamed in frustration before stepping away from Remus' overwhelming proximity.

"Yes Tom?" She asked as she watched Remus blink slowly. Almost angrily. _I know how you feel,_ she thought ruefully.

"I just was seeing if I could get you anything." Tom offered.

Ariana closed her eyes for a moment as she wished for patience. "No. But if I need anything I'll let you know." She said as nice as she could.

"Ok. I'll say good night then." He said.

"Good night Tom." She answered back and gave a small sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't bother her anymore tonight.

"He's driving me crazy!" She said quietly to Remus when Tom had gone. "That's the ninth time he's checked on me. I mean there's a difference between good customer service and harassment."

"Yeah." He chuckled. " Well I better be going then. It's late." He replied. "Dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be fine." She said as her eyes sought his.

She found him leaning toward her again and instead of leaning up to meet him she thrust her hand out quickly. Remus looked at her with surprise in his eyes but grasped her hand gently. _Always keep them wanting more, _she told herself.

"Good night Remus." Ariana said softly.

"Good night Ariana." Remus answered and then disappeared down the stairs.

Ariana closed the door and sagged against it with a huge smile on her face. She had a date. With a wizard no less. She couldn't help grinning just a little viciously as she pictured the faces of 'the relatives' if she were to tell them that information.

_Oh yes. This new life is going to be much better, _she thought as she climbed into bed and drifted off.

* * *

Hmmm ;/ 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews! They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Remus stood in the middle of his classroom and drifted off for what had to be the hundredth time today. He was very anxious for his date and he hoped it didn't show to his pupils, they he probably hoped in vain.

On more than one occasion a student would have to say his name multiple times to pull him from his stupor. When he finally looked at them they would be staring at him oddly. Then he would clear his throat and move on with the lesson.

At last the final bell rang and the room cleared out. All except for one person. His best friend's godson, Harry Potter, who also happened to be one of best and favorite students, was approaching him with a questioning look on his face.

"Professor Lupin? Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today." Harry asked with concern.

"Yes Harry. I'm fine. Thank you." Remus said. He looked around to make sure all the other students had gone before sharing the rest.

"Truth be told, I have a date tonight and I'm quite nervous."

"It's about time. That's excellent news! Where are you going?" Harry asked excitedly.

"To dinner." Remus answered embarrassedly. He and Harry had always been good friends but he was still a little uncomfortable talking about his lack of love life with his student.

"Where are you taking her?" Harry prompted.

"Well....honestly I'm not sure yet." Remus said as he realized he hadn't even thought about it. He'd been so preoccupied with nerves about the date he hadn't gave any thought on where to take her.

"You should take her to Madame Puddifoots in Hogsmeade." Harry volunteered.

"Where is it?" Remus asked, not recognizing the name.

"On the edge of the village. It's a little café. Very romantic." Harry answered.

"Yes, well thank you Harry. I better be off. I have to get ready." Remus said kindly.

"Sure. Have a good time Professor. Don't forget to open the doors for her. Hermione says that's one of the first things girls look at." Harry said helpfully.

"Thanks." Remus said as Harry left the room. "Getting dating advice from a seventeen year old student." He muttered as he gathered up his things.

* * *

Ariana swallowed nervously as she glanced at herself in the mirror and ran her hands over the silky fabric to work out the imaginary wrinkles. _Relax. It's just a date, _she told her self. _But dates lead to questions....that you can't answer, _answered her nagging voice. _Why did I even agree to this date?_

A knock on her door pulled her from her revere and she forced herself to look calm as she opened it. She felt her breath catch as came face to face with Remus. _Oh yeah. That's why I said yes, _she thought as she took in his crisp khaki's and black sweater. When her eyes met his she found him grinning charmingly.

"Hey." She said as casually as she could.

"Hi. You look...wow." Was all Remus could manage as his gaze raked over her.

The slinky red dress was strapless, leaving her arms bare. Her matching red heels put the top of her head even with his nose. And her hair was piled on her head in a sophisticated chignon with little wisps that had escaped curling enticingly around her face.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." She smiled back.

And there they stood. Each grinning stupidly until a noise in the hall brought them out of it. They both turned to look and found Tom carrying luggage with another witch and wizard in tow.

"Molly. Arthur." Remus called out as they passed.

The two stopped and turned at the sound.

"Hello Remus!" Molly said as she pulled him to her for a hug.

"Remus." Arthur said as they shook hands.

"Together night is it?" Remus said.

"Yes indeed. Who's your friend?" Molly answered.

"Sorry. Arthur and Molly Weasley this is Ariana Grant."

"Pleased to meet you dear." Molly said as she openly assessed her.

"You too." Ariana answered as she shook the red headed woman's hand.

"Well best be off. Good to see you." Arthur said smiling cordially as he steered his noisily peering wife away.

"They're one of the nicest couples you'll ever meet." Remus told her fondly.

"What is together night?" Ariana asked.

"They have seven children so they sneak off occasionally to be alone." Remus explained.

"That's lovely." Ariana said wistfully.

"Shall we go?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Let me just go get my wrap." She said as she disappeared into the small dressing room.

Remus glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a book that was laying on her bed. He picked it up, curious to know what she read. _Basic Spells for Beginners by Rosalie Schenke_.

_Interesting, _he thought, making a mental note to mention that to Dumbledore. When he heard her coming back he tossed to book down and tried to look casual.

"Ok. I'm ready now." She stated.

"Do you Apparate?" He asked.

"Umm...no." She said slowly.

"Ok. Then I'm going to Apparate us. I'm going to wrap my arms around you, as if we're hugging." He explained.

"Alright." She said, still not understanding.

But when his arms slipped around her it didn't seem to matter that she was confused. His embrace was safe and secure and she felt herself melting trustingly into him. Until she heard a loud cracking noise and felt the wind whipping wildly around them. He looked almost bored as they traveled at unhuman speeds through what appeared to be another dimension so she forced herself to not scream but she did close her eyes.

When she felt her feet finally touch the ground her eyes quickly snapped open when she heard Remus chuckling.

"Never traveled that way, eh?" He teased.

"No and please don't make me do it again. That was the longest ten seconds of my life." She said feeling a little ill.

"You ok?" He asked with quick concern.

"I will be. Just a little dizzy." She assured him as she read the sign above the door. _Madame Puddifoots Café. _

"Come on. Lets go sit down then." He said as he guided her inside.

He chose a secluded table near the back and held her chair out for her. A kindly witch quickly swooped down on them and asked for their drink choice.

"Hot tea." Ariana said.

"Same." Remus told the witch.

"Do you feel better?" He asked when they had their tea and Ariana began sipping it.

"Yes. Thank you." She answered.

"Sorry about that." He said, feeling bad.

"Don't be. It just took me by surprise is all." She explained.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Looking anywhere but at each other. Until the witch came back to take their order. When they were alone again Ariana forced a conversation.

"Have you been here before?"

"Never." He replied as he looked around for the first time.

There was no denying it was an intimate restaurant but it was very pink. Pink carpet, pink curtains, pink walls, even the chairs they were sitting in were pink.

"How did you find it?" Ariana asked.

"A friend recommended it."

"It certainly is pink in here." She commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" He said.

And after that the ice was broken. They enjoyed the meal and each others company as the conversation rolled freely. They talked about their interests and pet peeves. Remus was careful to keep the conversation light and not too personal. He knew if he wanted a second date, he couldn't blow it and ask everything he wanted to right now.

"Well, I can't say much for the decor but the food is fabulous." Ariana raved as she took another bite of her steaming alfredo. "How is your linguini?"

"Wonderful." He said honestly. "And I agree with decor. My retinas may never forgive me."

When they finished eating Remus looked at the soft lighting shooting through her hair and turning the strands to a fiery red brown. He realized he wasn't ready for the night to end.

"Do you like music?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Yes." She said again.

"Excellent. I have just the spot then!" He said excitedly as he waived the kindly witch back over for the bill.

Ariana reached for it at the same time Remus did but she got there first. He grasped her hand gently and felt the attraction coarse through him like a wave.

"I asked. I pay." He insisted as he brought her hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over it. He watched as she shivered lightly but didn't release her hand instead he held it in his over the table until the bill was settled.

Remus helped Ariana on with her wrap and then led her to the door.

"There's a great place not far from here. They play music from the forties. Swing, big band, that type of thing. It's my muggle indulgence." Remus said as they walked side by side.

"Sounds great. I love swing music. I actually used to take lessons at home after my..." Ariana snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she said. _Getting a little loose with those lips sweetie, _she chided herself.

Remus was watching her curiously but did not press her for more.

When they got there Ariana decided it was more of a pub than a club. But there was no denying it's appeal. It had a distinctly forties feel to it, from the brown leather sofa and chairs to the black and white photos covering the walls to the gramophone that had been bewitched to play old records.

"It's absolutely charming." She told Remus, who was watching her reaction carefully.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

"Love to."

He grabbed her around the waist and began swinging to the music. Ariana was surprised by how good he was and didn't hesitate telling him so. They danced for well over an hour until finally a slow song came on. Remus' glittering grey eyes met her sparkling blue ones as he pulled her to him.

He felt her wind her arms around his neck as she pressed closer. She felt so warm and soft. They swayed slowly as his hands settled at the base of her spine. His breath stirring her hair enticingly and her hands playing idly with his hair.

Without thinking he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated yet tender kiss. He felt her knees sink and he steadied her easily.

"We better go. It's late and I have an early class tomorrow." He said reluctantly.

"Ok." Ariana said dreamily as she forced herself from the haze surrounding her.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"No. We don't have to walk. I want to Apparate." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I'm prepared this time." She assured him.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her snuggle into his chest, he couldn't help but smile as he Apparated. Too soon they were standing at the threshold outside her room at The Leaky Cauldron but they didn't separate until he felt her searching for her key.

He pried the key from her hand, unlocked and opened the door for her and waited until she stepped inside.

"Sleep tight Ariana." Remus said quietly as not to wake anyone in the neighboring rooms.

"Good night Remus." She whispered.

Then he tilted her head up by the chin and gazed into her eyes a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers softly, almost like a butterfly kiss. It definitely had Ariana wanting more.

She tilted her head a little more to get better access to him but when she opened her eyes he was already on his way down the hall, whistling merrily.

* * *

Damn, that was a long chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who take the time to review! I appreciate it :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Remus woke the next morning grinning stupidly. He felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Ariana was perfect. From her quick wit to her heart stopping smile. The only thing that bothered him was her fierce privacy.

He could already feel himself beginning to......_beginning, beginning. Beginners. Where the hell did that come from_, his subconscious interuppted, pulling him from his euphoria.

_Basic Spells for Beginners, _he suddenly remembered her book that he had found. He'd gotten so caught up in the perfection of the evening he'd almost forgotten about it.

Then a lead seemed to fill his stomach as he thought about telling Dumbledore his findings.

_We bonded last night. If I tell Dumbledore it will be like I'm betraying her. And if I want any kind of chance with her I can't betray her. But I have to tell Dumbledore. It's my duty, _he argued with himself, suddenly dreading going to work.

_Maybe I'll see if Dumbledore has found anything out about Ariana first, then give him the information. Yes, that sounds best._

Remus got ready as slowly as he could, wanting to delay the inevitable but too soon it was time to go, in fact now he was probably going to be late. He grabbed his briefcase and Apparated with a loud crack outside of the front gates of Hogwarts just as the final bell rang.

He walked quickly along the grounds to his classroom and had almost made it to his door when a voice called out to him.

"Ahh, there you are Professor. I was beginning to worry. Everything alright?" Albus asked him.

"Yes Headmaster. Just couldn't seem to get with it this morning. Sorry." Remus said in a falsely bright tone.

"Don't worry. I was actually seeking you to see if I might have a word with you later. Perhaps after the final bell? In my office please." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Remus replied as the knot in his stomach tightened.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful, _he thought as he watched Albus walk down the hall. Remus took a deep breath and opened the door to his raucous students. _Patience Lupin, this is going to be a long day._

* * *

When the last bell finally rang, Remus found himself in a position quite like yesterday's. One by one the students filed out until only Harry Potter remained.

"Yes Harry?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how your date was Professor." Harry asked with obvious curiosity.

"Great. Thanks for the recommendation of Madame Puddifoots. It was an excellent nosh." Remus said.

"Are you going to have another date?" Harry inquired.

"I'd like to think so Harry. Now off you go, you have quidditch practice." Remus prodded.

"Yeah. Bye Professor. Good luck." Harry said as he disappeared through the door.

"Thanks." Remus muttered as he began making his way down the hall.

"Chocolate Frogs." Remus said to the stony gargoyle guarding the office.

Stairs that would take him to Dumbledore began spiraling upward and he stepped on. When the staircase stopped, he was faced with a heavy dark wooded door and he felt his stomach knot even further, if that were possible. He knocked and waited.

"Come in." Albus called.

Remus took a deep calming breath and swung the door open.

"Hello headmaster." Remus said.

"Remus. Thank you for coming. Have a seat." Dumbledore said, waiting until Professor Lupin had made himself comfortable before he continued.

"Did you check on Madame Grant last night?"

"Yes sir." Remus said casually.

"Excellent. Everything go ok?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir." Remus answered again, trying to keep from turning red.

"I wonder, Professor, if you could take me to her?" Dumbledore asked unexpectedly.

"Take you to speak with her?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Umm, sure."

"Is that a problem?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No. No problem. Did you find out who she is, Headmaster?"

"Perhaps. That's why I wish to speak with her." Albus explained.

"Oh. Well, when would you like to go?" Remus queried.

"No time like the present." Dumbledore said, not missing Remus' discomfort.

"Now? Yes, of course." Remus blustered.

They walked together to the front gates of Hogwarts and Disapparated for The Leaky Cauldron. They Apparated in the bar and Remus led Dumbledore up the three flights of stairs to Ariana's room. He swallowed hard and knocked softly.

Ariana flung the door open, smiling sweetly. "Remus! Hello. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you this soon. Isn't there some kind of three day rule for men?" She teased.

"Hi Ariana." He said and moved to the side of the door.

He watched with trepidation as her eyes moved to Dumbledore. She looked back at him with confusion and....was that hurt?

"Ariana Grant this is.." He started.

"Albus Dumbledore." She interrupted tonelessly, now looking nervous.

"Quite right, my dear. It's a pleasure. I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" Albus asked kindly.

"Umm. Ok." She said uncertainly as she backed up to let him in.

Remus started to follow Dumbledore in but Albus turned around and said "If you don't mind Remus, I'd like to speak to her alone."

Remus simply nodded in surprise and backed up, watching as Ariana shot him a scornful look and slammed the door in his face. _Ouch, that was cold. Great. Just great, _he scolded himself.

* * *

Lovely cliffhangers......Sorry. The next chapter is on it's way. :( 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

Remus leaned his head against the door sadly and felt guilt wash over him. He stayed that way for a couple of moments...until he realized he could hear snatches of the conversation.

He glanced around to make sure he was alone in the hallway before he pressed his ear against the door. His heightened hearing still not able to pick it all up since they were whispering.

"Do you remember me Ariana?" He heard Dumbledore ask.

"Yes."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about...." Remus strained to hear but missed it. "I tried so hard to convince.... I'm happy you've come back."

"Thank you sir." Came Ariana's reply.

"How did you get away?" Dumbledore asked.

"I left that...."

"Why don't you tell Remus..."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is being a twenty-eight year old witch who doesn't know anything about...."

_They must be pacing. Damn this is irritating, _Remus thought. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"I don't think he'll care. He's obviously quite enamored of you." Dumbledore assured her.

_Thanks Albus. Make it even worse._

"Professor Dumbledore? Will you help me?" He heard Ariana's sweet voice pleading.

The silence stretched on until he finally heard Dumbledore agree and Ariana's delighted squeal.

"Oh thank you Professor. Thank you!" She said happily.

"Yes. Well, lets get Remus shall we. I expect he'll want to talk with you." Dumbledore said.

"Oh sir. Please don't tell Remus of this. I beg you." She beseeched him.

"I don't like it. I don't feel it's necessary. But I assure you, I won't."

_Now I know why they say curiosity killed the cat. I feel worse now than I did before, _he thought fleetingly before he heard footsteps walking toward the door.

He moved quickly to the opposite side of hallway and sat down to lean against the wall. He conjured the _Daily Prophet _and pretended to be engrossed in it.

Dumbledore emerged with a knowing sparkle in his eyes and Remus turned just in time to see Ariana shoot him another contemptuous look and close the door unnecessarily hard. Then he heard the locks bolt almost defeaningly.

"That was most enlightening. Thank you Remus." Dumbledore said as if he hadn't noticed.

"You're welcome sir." Remus answered.

"Well I'll be going. Just so you know, she's harmless and a very _special_ witch. In case there's anything you....were thinking about doing. Good night Remus." Dumbledore said ironically before Disapparating with a pop.

Remus pulled himself off the floor and raised his hand hesitantly to knock on her door but heard the water running so he lowered it again.

_I'll give her a couple of days to cool off, _he told himself as he too Disapparated.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Ever notice that I always say the same thing?? But it's just because I appreciate you all so much! Thanks for your kind reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 9 

It was a long three days for Remus. The longer he seemed to wait to go to Ariana, the more awkward it was going to be, that much he knew. But he couldn't seem to get up the nerve to apologize.

On the fourth day he had managed to convince himself to go to The Leaky Cauldron and was actually on the way out of his classroom when he saw her walking from Dumbledore's office. _What is she doing here, _he wondered briefly.

"Ariana!" He called.

She turned at her name but when she saw who it was she took off running, her long hair flying behind her.

Remus sprinted after her but she had such a head start he knew he wouldn't catch her. He stopped and pulled his wand from his robes, dimly realizing how dark and cloudy it was.

"_Immobulus!" _He cried.

He watched her turn with cat-like reflexes and pull her own wand on him with the Defensive Charm.

"_Definsium." _She shoot back looking gleefully happy in spite of the circumstances and began running toward the front gate again.

Remus followed her and the moment he burst through the gate he Apparated so he was blocking her path. Her eyes widened with shock as she tried to come to a stop but she was going too fast and her momentum caused her to knock him over.

The wind was knocked out of him as they toppled to the ground but he thought quickly and rolled over so she was underneath him and unable to escape.

"Let me up." She demanded.

"No. Not until you listen to me." He said.

"You sold me out to Dumbledore." She said in plainly hurt tone.

"I didn't know what to do. You're so secretive. I couldn't tell if you were friend or foe." He argued.

"So why did you take me out to dinner then? To keep an eye on me?"

Remus looked into her hurt eyes, watched her bite her lip and did the only thing he could. He captured her lips in a soul stealing kiss.

She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue seeking and finding hers as his hands sank into her hair.

Ariana sighed contently as his warm weight pushed her into the forest floor. His fingers massaging her scalp causing her whole body to tingle. Until reason sat in, of course.

"Get off me." She said as she broke away and tried to push him off.

"Do you see that? That's why I asked you out dammit. Because you make me feel like.....you make feel. Period." He said rolling off of her as thunder struck and rain began falling.

Ariana sat up dazedly, staring at him as if gauging if he was telling the truth or not.

"Honest." He said, pulling her down for another kiss as it began raining harder, soaking their clothes.

"Why are you so secretive?" He asked when he finally pulled away for a breath.

"Like you've told me everything?" She disputed.

"More that you've told me." He said. _Except for that one major point I hadn't thought of until now. _

He watched as she tried to think of a reply, her dark curly hair now plastered to her face. _Merlin, how can one person be so sexy, _he wondered.

He found himself pulling her toward him again. Crushing his lips desperately against hers. His hands caressing the soft skin of her arms until she wound them tightly around his neck, pressing closer to him. He could feel her heated skin through the wet clothes separating them.

He moved his lips down her jaw to nibble on her neck and lave away the stray raindrops, listening as she sighed and whispered his name as she titled her head back to give him better access.

Then it was he who moved away.

"Are you denying you feel that? That heat between us?" He whispered hotly.

"No. I don't deny it." She practically moaned in his ear.

"I apologize profusely for turning you in." He said, watching in fascination as the raindrops cascaded down her skin.

"Apology accepted." She conceded.

"Good. Now lets go somewhere and get dried off. Hogwarts is probably closest." He said as he helped her to her feet.

This time it was Remus' turn to be surprised as Ariana captured his lips in a tender kiss. It was all too brief in his mind but it was effective nonetheless.

"Truthfully? You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me." She said genuinely, in a moment of honesty.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you." He smiled back he led her back towards the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Larka-Thank you for pointing that out to me! I hadn't even realized I was using the word Yes that much. But when I went back and reread it I was even annoying myself. :) So I appreciate that! And I will be boycotting that word for the rest of the story.......well this chapter anyway ;)

Anyone else, please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism. It can only make me better. But of course thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10

Two weeks lapsed by with Ariana and Remus happily enjoying each others company. Long dinners, occasional trips to the forties dance pub, and long conversations that ended with stolen kisses. It was absolutely perfect.... until Remus realized he wanted more.

He was tired of all the barriers between them. He was ready to go the next level. Remus didn't think she'd ever really lied but he knew there was plenty she wasn't admitting to him and maybe not even to herself.

He saw Ariana at Hogwarts coming from Dumbledore's office at least three times a week. He was bursting to ask what she was doing there but managed to refrain.

Every time he tried to deepen a conversation she visibly withdrew from him and he had to spend an hour coaxing her back to where they had been. He was starting to feel like they were running in circles. Always staying in the same place.

On the night before the full moon he decided to voice his opinion. They were talking a stroll, hand in hand, teasing, pushing, and trying to trip each other when he turned suddenly to her.

"I have to tell you something very important." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, worried about his sudden mood change.

"I'm going to tell you this because I care for you, more than is probably wise at this time. This is going to effect you and I don't think it would be fair to continue seeing you without you knowing."

"Honestly? You're making me a little nervous." She shared.

"I get that a lot." He said humorlessly as he watched her eyes regard him patiently.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. When she swung around he caught her by surprise and captured her lips in a long tender kiss filled with all the emotion pouring through him.

"What was that for?" She asked dreamily as he pulled away.

"Just in case you never want to speak to me again. I'll have a way to remember you." Remus answered softly.

"Don't worry Remus. Whatever it is we'll work through it. Together." She said as she supportively held his hand.

He squeezed her hand and said "I'm a werewolf Ariana."

She looked at him expectantly for a moment and waited for him to finish. But more never came.

"Is that all?" She chided.

"All? I'm a werewolf. Every full moon I change from mild mannered Professor Remus Lupin to a mindless beast who would destroy anything in it's path." He argued.

"But that's not the real you. I know the real you." She shot back and then pulled her to him for hug.

"I care for you enough that it doesn't matter. It's an obstacle. Every couple has them. I mean if you think about it I turn into a mindless beast once a month too, it's called a menstrual cycle." She said trying to ease his nerves and was rewarded with his hearty laugh.

"I'm so glad you didn't run for the hills." He said, the relief evident in his voice.

"I'm glad you trusted me with that information." She smiled.

_Do I dare say it, _he wondered. _What the hell._

"I wish you would do the same for me." He said, staring into her eyes.

He watched them cloud over as they usually did when he said something to upset her. But he didn't feel her withdraw from him this time, in fact she was still gazing at him, as if in thought. As if weighing the decision.

"Soon Remus. I promise." She finally replied.

"Good. That's enough.....for now anyway." He said as he resumed walking, tucking her arm safely in his. Protectively. _Well that just almost made me fall in love with her, _he thought with bemusement. The notion not scaring him half as much as he expected it to.

* * *

So close............ 


	11. Chapter 11

Of course I'd like to thank you for your reviews :)

I hope you all have gone to the bathroom because this is a long chapter, though ironically it took the least time to write. Hmmm.

Anyway this chapter might not be R but at least PG-13 for some language and sexuality.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Ariana sat in her room two days later waiting on Remus to arrive. Last night had been full moon so hadn't got to see him. _Funny how it feels like an eternity, _she mused.

In the time she'd had to herself though, she had reached a conclusion. Somewhere along the way she'd fallen head over heels in love with Remus Lupin and when he walked through that door, she was going to tell him all about her.

Maybe it was the fact that he had issues also and he didn't seem as unattainable as he had before but now she was bursting to tell him. She had trusted him from the get go and now as she thought back on it, she didn't really remember why she was hiding her past from him.

She paced nervously back and forth, surprised that she wasn't wearing a path in the carpet. _Where is he, _she wondered impatiently.

All the 'what if' scenarios running through her mind. _Surely if I can accept the fact that he's a werewolf he can accept me for who I am...or was, I should say, _she coached herself.

What felt like hours later, though it was only about thirty minutes, came a knock on the door. Ariana practically to the door and jerked it open.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi yourself." He replied, grinning suavely and hiding his hands behind his back.

"What have you got?" Ariana asked as she bent over and tried to peak.

"Nosy little thing aren't you?" He teased.

She ignored him and began trying to pull his hands out where she could see them.

He humored her for a moment before suddenly twisting her gently so her back was pressed fully against his front. He leaned down and nipped her left earlobe gently before tucking a flower there.

Ariana caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw it was a red hibiscus. Her heart filled with emotion she'd never felt.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Disapparated to an island." He explained.

"For me? How sweet. Thank you!"

"I missed you." He said simply.

He leaned down and caught her lips in a hot kiss. This kiss was different than any of their previous ones. Hungrier. He turned her around in his arms and kicked the door closed with his foot. Walking her backwards until she was wedged against the wall and his hard body.

His tongue thrust into her mouth as her hands wound around his neck. His own hands crawled up her rib cage slowly to cup one of her full breasts. She arched into his palm and broke the kiss to let out a moan when his fingers brushed her peaked nipple.

Ariana then started her own exploration of his chest. Running her hands under his sweater to feel his warm muscled skin. But when she felt him beginning to tug her shirt off she snapped back to reality.

"Remus don't." She said as she pulled back and batted his hands away gently, hurt and confusion showing in his grey eyes.

"We need to talk." She explained. "I'm ready to tell you about me."

"Ok. Great." He replied at once, though he was a little put off by her timing.

"Let's sit down so we'll at least be comfortable." She said as she sat cross legged on the bed and waited for him to do the same before she started. He sat and grabbed her hand as he waited patiently for her to begin.

"I actually had a perfect life up until the summer I turned eleven. Great parents, great friends, great house, even a great school. Then everything turned upside down on me. I learned that my parents had been lying to me for ten years and I was furious at them. My mother was non magical, muggle as you called it, but my father was a wizard." She paused as she took a breath and Remus squeezed her hand empathetically.

"And it seemed I was also. But I was angry that they hadn't told me earlier. They told me they wanted me to have a normal muggle kid life until I was to go off to wizarding school. I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts the following week and then I forgave them. The concept of being a witch had settled in and replaced by excitement. And to a point I understood their reasoning. I had to tell my friends I was moving, so I lost my great friends and my great school. About fifteen days before I was to begin my first year my mum suddenly died of ovarian cancer." She paused to bite her lip so she could keep the tears back that were threatening to fall.

"A week after she died and a week before I was to leave for Hogwarts, my dad was killed in a freak accident in the woods. He was on his way pick me up and take me Diagon Alley to get my school things." She said as the tears slid down her cheeks freely now. But she pressed on. "There I was no friends, no parents and soon no home."

"I was sent to live with my mothers relatives and when I informed them of my school plans they locked me in the basement and forbid me to go. They had never really liked my dad, or me for that matter, and this new development definitely didn't fit their everything-is-roses crock of shit existence. One night when I was in the basement I heard a man's voice trying to convince my aunt and uncle to let me attend Hogwarts, I just recently found out that it was Albus Dumbledore that night." She paused again to gauge Remus' reaction. He was hanging on to every word she said but didn't appear to be thinking any less of her. _This is easier than I thought it would be, _she thought before continuing.

"Anyway, they kept me locked in the basement until I was eighteen and too old for Hogwarts." She felt him grasp her hand more tightly, presumably in anger.

"Then they forced me to go out and get a job to support them. Said they would tell the world about wizards. I didn't know anything about magic folk at the time but I figured exposing them couldn't be good. So I allowed myself to be exploited, I paid for everything and waited on them hand and foot. Until I turned twenty-seven that is. Then I'd had enough. I left and I won't go back." She finished.

Remus looked at her incredulously and stroked her cheek tenderly. "How did you get away?" He asked.

"I locked _them_ in the basement." She answered and laughed humorlessly.

"Where did you get all the money?" He questioned.

"Turns out they were hoarding most of what they took from me in their closet. So I took it back. Fools didn't even use banks." She said.

"So they're still locked in the basement?"

"No. I could never do to anyone what they did to me....no matter how much they deserved it. I called in an anonymous tip to the police from muggle London."

"Aren't you worried they'll tell people about the wizarding world?" Remus inquired.

"Dumbledore performed a memory charm on them. They don't remember me. I actually prefer it that way. So I'm a witch that knows very little about magic. That's what I'm doing with Dumbledore when you see me at the castle." She said with a slight smile.

"Wow. Just wow. I'm speechless." He said as he drew her into his arms and held her close.

"I actually feel relieved to get that out." She stated as she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for trusting me with it." He said, using her previous words at his own confession. "You're amazing Ariana." He went on as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She looked positively exhausted as she closed her eyes and sighed. He tried to untangle himself but she just tightened her grip around his waist and pressed closer into the crook of his body.

"Stay. I don't want you to go." She said sleepily.

He smiled and lay down beside her. He sat thinking uneasily and listening to her even breathing as she slept until he too fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the first time in a month of that full moon night long ago that had seemed to constantly plague him with guilt.

* * *

Whhhew! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your reviews!

This chapter is rated R for sexuality. Don't say you weren't warned :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Ariana woke to the feel of a warm weight pressing into her hip. She opened her eyes and realized it was Remus' arm wrapped possessively around her waist and she couldn't help but smile.

_It must still be night, _she thought as she took in the moonlit darkness of the room that was pouring over them and snuggled closer to his heat. She listened to his deep even breathing and found her hand unconsciously stroking his back in rhythm to it.

_He looks so peaceful and handsome, _she thought as she reached up to brush his tumbling hair out of his eyes and trail a finger down his face. Remus gave a soft sigh in his sleep and angled his head into her palm.

_Sweet even when he's sleeping. _Ariana pulled herself up slightly and brushed a light kiss against his slightly parted lips. He didn't stir so she kissed him again with a little more pressure, this time nipping at his bottom lip.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, met his surprised gaze and gave a timid smile before running her fingertips along his jaw and kissing him a third time.

Ariana felt his mouth open and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her tongue dueled with his as her hands stroked over his chest.

Remus slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders where he wound his fingers in her hair to hold her head still. The mewing noises she was making in her throat were driving him crazy. He trailed a hand down to her breast and lightly pinched her nipple, delighting at her moan.

He broke the kiss and sat up, searching her gaze for acceptance. Her eyes were glittering with desire in moonlight. With one swift movement he pulled her sweater over her head and had unhooked her bra, leaving her bared to his hungry gaze then pulled off his own sweater.

He reached up and pulled her into his lap so her breasts were pressed against his own naked chest and felt her nipples peak against him. He kissed her neck roughly and she tossed her head back to give him better access. Remus nibbled along her collarbone until he came to the top of her breasts.

He paused until Ariana looked at him and saw the fire burning in his eyes and made her own spark in response. She reached up and guided his head to her breast. When his teeth caught hold of her nipple she shuddered and moaned low in throat. He bit gently then laved his tongue over it and shifted to repeat the same on other breast.

Ariana felt the tightening in her stomach and heat spread through her whole body. Suddenly she was unable to keep still and her hands began to creep over his leanly muscled body. Stroking over his nipples as he was doing to hers. Then it was his turn to moan.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her buttocks as she shifted off his lap. Boldly she ran her hand over the erection that seemed to be trying to burst from the confines of Remus' jeans.

"Remus? I want to make love with you." She said huskily as she continued to stroke him.

"Merlin." He breathed raggedly. "Me too."

He drug her hand away and kissed her hard on the mouth. This kiss was tinged with desperation and lust as he unsnapped her jeans and push them off her hips. Next came her panties and then she was gloriously naked. He could see her illuminated silhouette in the moon light and he felt himself harden even further.

"Now it's your turn." She whispered as she disposed of his own jeans and underwear. Her hand locked around his velvety shaft and began stroking.

Remus groaned loudly and reached for her hand. "If you want this to go anywhere you better stop that." He warned.

Pulling her to him he resumed suckling on her breasts. He ran his hands up and down her body until she was trembling, stopping at the juncture of her thighs and dipping his finger into her wet heat.

She gasped and clung to his shoulders. He dipped in again but with two fingers this time and found her core. She bucked beneath his hand and cried out his name as she sank back down to the bed. His probing fingers quickly became soaked and he could smell her arousal permeating the room.

"You are so ready." He whispered hotly.

"Ya think?" She replied.

He smiled into the darkness as he positioned himself at her welcoming entrance and dove into pure bliss. She tightened around him and he forced himself to hold still for a moment so she could get used to his size.

But when she wrapped her legs around her waist and dug her heels into his buttocks his good intentions flew out the window. He set the rhythm and she matched him stroke for stroke. He gazed into her passion-filled eyes, knowing he could see her but she couldn't see him.

Remus kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth with the tempo of their lovemaking. His hands ran up her ribcage and began toying with her hard nipples again. He felt her moan reverberate through his body before she tore her mouth from his to cry out.

She called out his name, thrust her head back in ecstacy as she spasmed and shook beneath him, running her hands from his neck to his buttocks. Five plunges later he joined her euphorically and collapsed on top of her.

Ariana sifted her fingers through his hair as he lay there, pressing her into the mattress. She raised her head to press a kiss to the top of his head. _Oh how I love this fabulous man, _her heart sang but she managed to keep from shouting it.

Remus rolled over onto his side and brought her with him to gaze into her eyes. They were shining fiercely with tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with concern.

"You can see me?" She asked incredulously.

"Werewolf. Sharper eyes, especially at night." He explained. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Probably the happiest I've ever been." She said as she reached up to smooth his hair.

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to it before leaning in and catching her lips in a soft kiss that left her breathless.

"Me too." He said as he pulled her into his embrace, blissfully happy.

They lay there quietly for a while lost in thought until Remus heard her even breathing signal she'd fallen asleep again. He pressed a kiss to her hair and went back to letting his thoughts drift.

_She is absolutely amazing. To go through all that hell and still come out as wonderful as she has is truly astonishing. Being locked away for years on end. Forced to become a servant to the people that locked her up. Her mothering dying. Her father dying. _

An iciness ran through his veins at this thought but he was perplexed as to why. He tried to shake it off and go to sleep but found it difficult. Every time he felt himself start to drop off he was pulled back ruthlessly with a vision that was just out of his reach.

When he finally fell asleep, it wasn't long before he was inexorably waken. The nightmare had got to him again. Except this time it was different, the ice was still running through his blood and he had a large pit in his stomach. _Something bad is going happen, _he thought with panic. _What the hell is it?_

He looked around the room quickly making sure all was right before looking at the soundly sleeping Ariana. He watched, mesmerized, as her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. The air whooshed from his lungs suddenly as he realized the problem.

"Ariana? Wake up." Remus demanded as he shook her.

"What's wrong?" She asked through a yawn.

"What were your parents names?" He questioned desperately.

"Melissa and Broderick Grant. Why?"

"I have to go." Remus said furiously.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked in confusion, fully awake now.

"I have to go see Dumbledore." He answered as he pulled his clothes on.

"Now? It's the middle of the night." She said as she pulled the sheet over herself uncomfortably.

"It can't wait. Good bye Ariana." And with that he Disapparated.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

As always, thanks for your reviews!

This chapter is rated PG-13 for language.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Oh Merlin, please no. This can't be possible. It's just a horrid coincidence, _Remus thought frantically as he Apparated at the front gates of Hogwarts. The second his feet touched down he took off at a run toward the Headmasters office, trying to keep his mounting fury in check. _It's not possible, _he told himself again.

He came to a skidding halt at the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance, spoke the password, took the stairs three at a time until he was finally at his destination.

But when he got there he hesitated. _Do I really want to know? Ignorance is bliss as they say. It would ruin Ariana and I, _he thought as he weighed the options. _It's not right to not tell her. That would be absolutely deceitful. But I'd lose her if I told her._

_You're getting ahead of yourself, Lupin. You don't even know for sure yet. Ask Dumbledore, _he told himself. Remus threw his shoulders back and swallowed determinedly as he raised his hand to knock.

When Dumbledore answered, Remus stood there waiting for his heart to stop pounding and his blood to quit roaring in his ears.

"Remus? What is it? You look ghastly." Albus said with concern as he led Lupin to a chair and poured a cup of hot tea for him.

Lupin sat there not answering, too afraid to ask the question that might ruin his life.

Dumbledore sat patiently waiting, watching Remus wrestle with himself until he could finally take it no more. "Has something happened Professor?"

Remus' eyes snapped to Albus' as the pressure finally got to him.

"You're damn right something has happened." He shouted angrily.

Dumbledore was surprised momentarily by the outburst from his normally calm professor. "What?"

"I've been lied to for seventeen years dammit!" Remus yelled in a voice filled with rage. " I was told the man lived, Albus!"

"Yes." He said, understanding now. "Sirius seemed to think that was best and I was inclined to agree with him. Look how much the thought taunted you when you believed he was alive. We were protecting you." Dumbledore said kindly.

Remus recoiled slightly at the mention of his dead friends name but pressed on.

"Fuck what Sirius thought! Do you know who that man was?" He demanded, a little worried about taking such a tone with the Headmaster but beyond the point of caring.

"Of course I did. I can see you do too. Why do you think I tried so hard to get Ariana's relatives to let her attend Hogwarts? If I'd known what they were going to do to the poor girl I would have taken her anyway." Dumbledore said with regret and a hint of dejection.

Remus sank down into the chair as exhaustion overtook him and guilt clawed at his gut. He ran am embittered hand over his eyes, wishing this was a abhorrent dream.

"Albus, this is going to ruin everything." He said after several minutes of quiet.

"Things happen for a reason, Remus. It was no accident that Ariana was at the Shrieking Shack that night. It was fate." Dumbledore said ironically.

"Sure. So she could get revenge." He shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous." Albus admonished.

"How do you tell someone that you're the reason their life was awful for seventeen years? That every awful thing that was done to her was because of me? How do you tell the woman that you're in love with that you're the reason she has no father, that you murdered him?" Remus said with excruciating pain.

A sharp intake of breath at the door caused both Remus and Albus to turn and look. Remus felt the air whoosh from his lungs as his eyes fell on Ariana. Tears were streaming down her ivory cheeks and she was trembling violently as she stared at him in shock.

After several moments of tense silence she gave a shuddering gasp and ran from the room.

"Ariana?" Remus called out desperately as his world came crashing down on him.

He left without another word to Dumbledore and made his way outside, walking slowly until he came to the edge of the forest. Sinking to his knees, Remus let out a howl of suffering that seemed to put all of his frustrations and pain into it. Her plaintively battered look and tears taunting his thoughts, mutilating his life further. He'd never get her expression at of his mind. _I've destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me. _

* * *

Short but revealing.....The twists just keep on coming.

Don't hate me. Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it and keep em' coming!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Ariana ran and ran until a stitch began clutching her side, forcing her to a brisk walk instead. Maybe if she just kept moving she could outrun the truth of what she'd just overheard. She breathed deeply, willing herself to calm down but felt nothing more than tears begin to well up.

She sprinted off, avoiding thinking about it, till she was gasping for breath and had to stop again. This time though, the tears coursed down her cheeks and she leaned against the nearest tree for support as she sobbed uncontrollably.

His damning words replaying in her overworked mind. _How can fate be so cruel, _she wondered between gasps for breath. _The man I love killed my father. _

Maybe it's not what it sounds like, a hopeful voice began nagging at her. _Admit it, you only heard the last part of the conversation. He said the woman he loves, he didn't say me. Am I the woman he loves? Or is there another woman he is in love with? _

Ariana pulled herself from her worsening train of the thought and sank to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Knowing full well that the portion she heard was accurate and dully trying to forget the knowledge that he loved her.

She was just going to have to fall out of love with him. She had plenty of practice shutting off her emotions, she'd been doing it for most of her life anyway. _Thanks to Remus, _she thought bitterly. And for the first time she realized that she actually had allowed herself to feel with Remus. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she stood determinedly and set off for The Leaky Cauldron with the sole thought of getting the hell out of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Three days later Remus was becoming a bit worried. He'd been to Ariana's hotel room but Tom the innkeeper informed him she had left without a word. She also hadn't been to Dumbledore's for her magic lessons.

He was desperate to see her. To talk to her. Anything to know she was alive.

His days were long and painful. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't teach. Even his students were beginning to look at him oddly. He had managed to wreck everything in one fell swoop.

The knowledge that he'd killed her father ate at him until he became ill. Dumbledore had actually made him go see Madame Pomfrey yesterday to make sure it wasn't something more serious. But even the fussy nurse told him he was suffering from a broken heart and there wasn't anything she could do for him.

"Time Professor. Time." She had said as she patted his hand comfortingly.

He vehemently wished (for the hundredth time) that Ariana had not followed him that night. Though he understood he had left her abruptly. _I should have told her something. Anything, to keep her from finding out the real reason. _

He stood in his classroom lost in thought as he replayed that night so many years ago.

It was the morning after the full moon and he had returned to his body as usual but when he woke up he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack he was in the forest. He didn't remember escaping the Shack but this was normal. He never remembered his transformation period.

When he stretched he realized he was holding navy blue material of some kind. He had glanced around to see where he had got it when his eyes fell on a man laying about twenty feet away from him.

He stood quickly and went to the man. His limbs were mangled, sticking out at odd angles and he was bleeding profusely. He was also wearing a navy cloak. His stomach had filled with outright fear.

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin." He said with panic as he realized the man was trembling violently. _Probably from loss of blood, _he had thought.

"Sir? Can you hear me? I'm going to go get help. Try to keep still." He ordered as calm as he could. He took off running towards Hogwarts as fast as his sixteen year old legs would carry him.

He burst through the school gates and miraculously Dumbledore was walking across the grounds at the moment. He had stopped and watched Remus running wildly toward him.

"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Man. Forest. Full moon. Professor..." He'd said through panting breaths. "I think he's dead. I killed him." And with that he'd sank to the ground.

"Get to the castle and wait in my office until I return." Dumbledore had said and walked swiftly to the gate. He Disapparated as soon as he crossed the threshold and Remus did as he was told.

He went to the headmasters office where he waited for what seemed like ages. Until finally Dumbledore returned with Sirius in tow.

"Professor? Is he..." Remus tried to ask but couldn't finish.

And that's when the lie began.

"He's going to make it." Dumbledore said.

Relief had flooded him but he still couldn't keep the image of the mans mutilated arms and legs from his mind. He involuntarily shuddered as he pictured it clearly in his mind.

"Professor Lupin?" Came a concerned voice from the present.

He pulled himself from his revere and realized he had a class full of students staring back at him. He forced an unconvincing smile and moved toward the blackboard.

"Good afternoon. Where were we?" He said in what he hoped was a normal tone.

"Getting ready to begin werewolves, sir."

"Ahh. Yes. Thank you." He answered. _Of course. Bitterly painful to the very end. _

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it.

Latin Space Angel-Special thanks to you for pointing out my error! I don't know what in the world I was thinking. I knew that...I think :) Anyway, I've fixed it and thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 15 

"Remus? May I speak with you?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

Remus was standing in the middle of his empty classroom staring off into space. It had been a week since Ariana had overheard Lupin and he had to admit he was getting worried.

Ariana hadn't been to any of her magical lessons, in fact no one had seen her anywhere. She'd checked out of the Leaky Cauldron without a word to anyone.

Lupin was looking pale, thin and haggard. Dumbledore had the suspicion that he hadn't slept or ate much in the time that had passed.

"What?" Remus asked distractedly as numbly realized he wasn't alone. "Oh. Certainly, headmaster."

"I'm quite troubled. You haven't been yourself lately. And I understand that but it's effecting your classes. Have you even eaten anything this week?" Albus asked.

"A bit. I have no appetite. I appreciate your concern, really, but I'll be fine." Lupin said unconvincingly.

"Well, I'm afraid I must insist you eat something and get a good night sleep. Why don't you go get a sleeping draught from Madame Pomfrey? You look terrible." Dumbledore replied.

Remus thought about that for a moment. He doubted he'd even slept ten hours in seven days. Maybe a sleeping draught would be a good idea. For one night anyway.

"I might do just that Albus. Thank you." Lupin said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Good. Then have a nice relaxing weekend. Everything will be fine." Dumbledore said and turned to leave.

When he got to the door Remus stopped him.

"Albus? Have you seen Ariana this week?" He asked in a would-be casual voice.

"No. I haven't Remus." He answered honestly.

"Oh. Good night then." Lupin said, sounding dejected.

"Thank you. You also. And don't forget to go see Poppy." Dumbledore said and disappeared, leaving Remus alone with his tortured thoughts again.

* * *

Ariana walked stealthily along the edge of Hogwarts grounds, keeping close to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She was sneaking in to see Dumbledore but had no desire to see Remus. 

_That's not true,_ a nagging voice told her. She sighed heavily as she tried to push the thought away, because no matter how angry and hurt she was, she had missed him like crazy this week.

She had checked out of her room at the inn and went to stay at the Shrieking Shack again. Remus had admitted he only used it during his werewolf transformation period, so she knew she wouldn't be discovered.

It had been a long and stressful week but now she needed to get back to a normal routine. So she was resuming her magic lessons.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the main building undetected and walked quickly until she found herself at the giant stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

Just as she was about to say the password a movement caught her eye. _Dammit, _she thought as her eyes fell on Remus. Even now, knowing everything that she did he made her breath hitch.

He stood there and watched her until he began making his way toward her. She turned on her heel and swiftly began walking the way she had came. Ariana heard his footsteps following her.

"Ariana?" He called. "Please. Let me explain."

"Leave me alone Remus. You've done enough." She said as she picked up her pace and began to jog.

"You don't understand." Remus said pleadingly as he continued to follow her.

"Did you kill my father?" She demanded.

"Yes but..."

"Then that's all I need to know." And with that she broke into a full out run.

He followed her out the castle doors and across the grounds, calling out fruitlessly to get her to stop. But when she came to the Whomping Willow he skidded to a halt.

"Ariana. Stop! The tree." He shouted. "Listen to me, dammit!"

But it was too late. The tree had already swung into action.

Ariana heard the rustling noise and looked up in time to see one of the tree branches whack her in the back of the head. It went black for a moment as she saw bursts of light behind her eyes and swayed in place.

Then she felt a limb fling itself into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She screamed weakly as another branch hit her in the back. It dropped her roughly to the ground and she scrambled to get away but she wasn't fast enough.

Another branch began striking her repeatedly in the back until a different limb scooped her up and threw her into the air. She was flung into the trunk and heard a cracking sound, then a sharp pain in her leg told her it was broken. She closed her eyes to the ache and when she opened them every direction she looked there seemed to be a tree branch waiting to inflict some kind of pain on her.

Remus watched petrified for a moment as the Whomping Willow tossed Ariana mercilessly around as she screamed. Finally getting a hold of himself he grabbed for his wand and pointed it at the tree.

"_Immobulus!_" He cried.

The tree jerked to a halt and released Ariana, dropping her. Remus watched helplessly as she fell to the ground and landed on her back.

He ran to where she lay and crouched down beside her. She wasn't moving or breathing.

"Ariana?" He said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing. She lay perfectly still. _Shit, _he thought in panic.

_Madame Pomfrey will know what to do. I think her legs broken so I better not carry her._ Thinking quickly, he pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and transfigured it into a stretcher. He guided it quickly but smoothly to the hospital wing.

When they got to the light of the castle Remus could see many cuts on her arms and face and he closed his eyes against the guilt.

"What's happened here?" Poppy demanded when she spotted the floating stretcher.

"Whomping Willow. She's not breathing and I think her leg is broken." Remus explained.

"Leave her to me, Professor." Madame Pomfrey said and bustled away with Ariana.

Remus sank against the wall and ran his hands over tired face. _This is all my fault, _he berated himself._She has to be ok. She has to. _

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! They honestly make my day :)

This chapter does have a little language in it.

* * *

Chapter 16 

Remus waited in agony for what seemed like hours outside the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had shooed him out when he had attempted to follow her.

He went to get Dumbledore but it seemed as if he already knew, as he had met him on the way. Remus really shouldn't have been surprised, Dumbledore seemed to know everything anyway.

So now Dumbledore was in with Poppy while Remus paced back and forth. He didn't understand it. _Just because Albus is headmaster he gets to be in there? That's my true love in there dammit_, he thought somewhat bitterly.

He stopped pacing long enough to run a frustrated hand over his face. _How can something that was going so wonderfully turn to such shit so quickly_, he wondered.

The minutes ticked slowly by until finally Albus emerged. Remus dashed over to him quickly.

"Well? How is she? Is she...?" Remus was silenced by the hand that Dumbledore had raised.

"She's fine. A little battered, bruised and sore but she's awake. Poppy has already mended her leg. Good as new." Dumbledore assured him.

"Can I see her now?" Remus asked eagerly.

Dumbledore looked at him with something akin to pity before speaking. "She doesn't wish to see you at the moment."

Remus hadn't really expected her to want to see him but it still hurt hearing the words spoken out loud.

"Oh." Was the only reply he could manage. Flashes of how happy they had been before ran through his mind. The conversations, the laughing, the kissing, the dancing. He missed it. He missed her, dreadfully. He vowed to get her back, he loved her with everything he was. He realized Albus was talking and snapped back.

"Listen Remus, why don't you go home and take that sleeping draught? It's been a long trying day. You can start out fresh tomorrow. Poppy's keeping Ariana for a couple of days. Just to make sure she's getting on ok." Dumbledore prompted him.

"No. I'm staying right here with her." Remus said stubbornly. "In fact, until she'll see me you'll have to find someone else to teach my classes for me because I'm not budging."

The pity shining in Dumbledore's blue eyes turned to one of respect. He came forward and clasped Remus' shoulder lightly.

"Very well. I shall inform Madame Pomfrey to set you up a bed." And he disappeared back into the hospital wing. When he reappeared he strode past Remus and bid him a good night.

"Headmaster?" Remus called tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate your understanding." He said.

"There are some things worth fighting for. Obviously you've one of them. Who am I to stop it? Congratulations and good luck." Albus said before disappearing.

Remus stood alone in the hallway, suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door. He strode down the corridor, locating Ariana quickly, and stopped at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing him and she quickly averted her gaze, ignoring him.

Relief flooded him at seeing her indeed alive but it was short lived when he took in her appearance. Her normally soft, flowing brown hair was now tangled and untidy. She had several scratches on her arms and face, along with a black eye to go with it. His felt his heart squeeze as he glanced over her.

"All right there?" He asked timidly.

She turned her head away even further and crossed her arms over chest.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. But you're going to have to eventually. Because I'm not leaving here until you do. And you're not leaving either. So you might as well know that right now." He said.

She whipped her head around and looked at him with fury in her wide eyes but refused to speak to him.

"When you're ready to listen to me, let me know. I'm going to be right over there." He said softly, pointing to a bed across from her.

He turned to walk away but then spun quickly back around, facing her.

"You have to know how sorry I am. I miss you. There is nothing more important to me than repairing the damage I have caused. Nothing." He said in a desperately pleading voice.

She chanced a glance at him and bit the inside of her cheek. Was it wishful thinking or was that hope flaring in her eyes, he wondered before she turned away again.

"Good night Ariana." He whispered as he strode away, hoping for the latter.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17 

Ariana winced as she stretched in the darkness without thinking, her body screaming in protest. She felt as if she'd been run over by a truck. Gingerly she rolled over to her side and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep.

So far she hadn't had any luck getting any zzz's. _Maybe if Remus wasn't laying so close, _she thought. _Of course, he doesn't seem to be having any problem sleeping. _

She listened with annoyance to his deep even breathing and yet found it oddly comforting.

If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit that the mere fact that Remus was here and refusing to leave had touched her in a way she couldn't explain.

She was still hurt and angry but she felt herself softening. But she had to ask, could she allow herself to crack?

So what if he were easily the most respectful, charming, nicest, handsome man she'd ever met? The fact remained that he had killed her father. He was the sole reason her life had been such shit since she was eleven.

But he was also the reason her life had become so wonderful now... up until last week anyway. They had so much in common and really clicked on that intimate level. His touch electrified her. Every time she looked into his gentle gray eyes she felt a true connection, and she'd be a fool to think she could ever find that with another man again.

Was that enough to move through this though?

_I__'m never going to get to sleep at this rate,_ she told herself as she tried to force her mind to go blank. But all she heard was Remus' contented breathing.

Frustrated, she flopped back onto her back and glared at the ceiling, silently begging for sleep to come. She forced her mind to relax. She was on a boat, bobbing gently in the ocean. Up and down, up and down, the softly lapping waves lulling her into an easy calm. She felt her eyes drift shut as she inhaled the salty fresh sea air.

"No!" An urgent voice yelled, pulling her from daydream. Remus' voice.

She sat up and squinted into the dark. She couldn't really see but noticed that Remus' breathing had turned from peaceful to ragged and she could hear him rustling under the sheets.

"No!" He shouted again as he began thrashing wildly.

Ariana lay back down and tried to ignore the commotion but she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. A minute later his breathing returned to normal and he had quit moving so she tried to force her mind back to it's calm state.

"Stop! Ariana. Please!" He warned into the silence of the room.

Ariana bolted upright again and felt some of the anger chip away even further as she realized he was dreaming about her. He began whimpering and flailing about for a second time and she found herself swinging out of bed to go to him.

She flinched as she put her weight on her leg, it was still a little stiff from when Madame Pomfrey had healed it. She hobbled as quickly and quietly as she could to where he lay and grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"_Lumos." _She said quietly as she raised it to get a good look Remus.

Her heart expanded painfully as she noticed that he had a lone tear on his cheek as his head jerked from side to side while he muttered her name repeatedly.

She put a compassionate hand on his forearm while she shook him gently.

"Remus? Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Ariana said soothingly.

He jerked awake and stared at her wildly for a moment as he sat up, willing his ragged breathing to return to normal. He noticed he was soaked with sweat.

"I dreamed I killed you." He said matter-of-factly, avoiding her eyes.

The ice melted further as she gazed at him, and forced him to look at her.

"I'm very much alive Remus." She assured him.

"You could have been killed by the Whomping Willow." He said remorsefully.

"But I wasn't."

"That was my fault too." He said, misery evident in his voice.

"No it wasn't." She answered firmly. "I should have stayed and faced you like an adult. I'm done running."

Remus stared searchingly into her eyes and shook his head before answering genuinely "You know you're entirely too wonderful. You look beautiful."

"Please." She scoffed as she ran a subconscious hand over her scratched face.

He reached out for her tentatively until he had drawn her into his embrace, resting his chin on her crown.

"I'm utterly serious. You are beautiful." He said as he began rocking her back and forth.

Ariana smiled into his neck but remained silent yet extremely pleased. This was the happiest she'd been in a week.

"So..." He began.

She glanced up at him inquisitively.

"So?"

"Where does this leave us?" He asked bravely.

"I'm not sure Remus." She said honestly but pressed more intimately into his arms.

"How can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you. To your family." He asked in a condemned tone.

"Truth?" She asked.

"Truth."

"I'm not sure I can." She said and took in his crestfallen look.

"But I have to try. True love doesn't happen every day. You have to fight for it." She said reassuringly as she smiled and cupped his cheek.

_You have to fight for it,_ Remus thought with determination._ If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. _

_

* * *

_


	18. Chapter 18

Well that was an unexpected hiatus! Sorry about that. Thanks for your reviews though! I appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 18

Remus woke slowly and stretched his long arms over his head as he yawned. His sharpened ears listened to Ariana's steady breathing as she slept on. He glanced at his watch and started when he realized classes would begin in fifteen minutes.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand from the bed side table before turning to go to his classroom but stopped when he got to the door. He jogged back over to where Ariana was sleeping and looked down at her, feeling his chest constrict as he took in her colorful bruises and prominent scratches.

"_Orchideous!" _He whispered and watched as lovely orchids burst from the tip of his wand and rained down on her bed. Another wave of the wand and they were arranged next to her in a message he hoped she'd see.

"_Immobulus." _He whispered again so she wouldn't disturb the note if she rolled over in her sleep.

He distantly heard the warning bell ring but Remus couldn't help but tuck a wayward piece of hair behind her ear before setting off for his class, wishing for the day to be ending instead of beginning.

* * *

Ariana woke to a sweet smell filling her nostrils and rolled over gingerly until she found the source. A soft smile came over her and she felt her blood warm as she focused on all the brightly colored orchids lining the bed.

She reached out to finger a soft petal before trying to pick it up. She pulled hard on the flower but she couldn't get it to budge. Puzzled, she sat up to get a better grasp on it. Finally she noticed that the flowers were arranged in words. She leaned back to read the message spelled out in bright yellow, rich purple, creamy white and soft orange blooms.

_Till later beautiful, _she read and felt tears prick her eyes.

_How did I think I was going to fall out of love with him, _she wondered idly. _Even battered and injured he thinks I'm beautiful. _

She stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the expansive grounds. Puzzled and searching, for what she wasn't sure. How much different would her life have been if she would have attended Hogwarts? She wouldn't even be the same person.

She would have had friends and would have never been alone. _I would have had fun_, she stood there thinking wistfully.

"Ariana?" came Dumbledore's kind voice.

"Good morning Professor." She said as she turned around guiltily.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"A little stiff but surprisingly well."

"Good. Madame Pomfrey is quite excellent at patching people up. I just wanted to check on you. Well, I'll let you rest." He said.

"Thanks." She replied distractedly as Dumbledore began to leave.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" He asked as he stopped and turned back to her.

Ariana met his bright blue eyes and weighed if she wanted to tell him or not. _He's very kind. He wouldn't laugh, _she thought.

"I was just wondering how different my life would have been if I would have got to attend Hogwarts with the rest of my peers." She answered slowly.

His eyes filled with understanding. "Ahh. That ,I'm sorry, I cannot tell you." He said slowly then ironically added. "The events from the past have made you the woman you are today and the choices you make in the present will make you the woman you will become tomorrow."

Ariana ran those words over in her mind.

"Thank you Albus." She said.

"Also, I don't make it a habit of interfering in others private lives but I feel obligated to speak." Dumbledore said and noticed Ariana visibly stiffened.

"I've never seen Remus happier than the time he's spent with you and I dare say you haven't been happier either." He continued and watched as she shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "Those are things to consider. Well, good day Ariana."

"Good day." She finally said into the quite hospital wing after he'd gone, feeling more confused than ever as she processed what Dumbledore said. _The choices I make in the present will shape who I am tomorrow, _she thought resolutely.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks all for your reviews! They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Ariana was woke late in the afternoon a couple of days later by the bustling nurse. She allowed Madame Pomfrey to fuss over her before declaring she could leave. She got up happily and grabbed her bag before heading quickly out into the sunshine.

She smiled into the bright warm day and hurried across the grounds feeling more certain than she had in a week and a half. She knew what she had to do in order to move on and now she was free to do it.

"Ariana?" Dumbledore's voice came from a distance.

She turned quickly and spotted him walking purposefully toward her.

"I was just coming to see you. What are you doing out?" He asked.

"Madame Pomfrey released me." She explained.

"Very good. Where, may I ask, are you going?" He inquired.

"I need to go somewhere. I have to tend to something urgent." She said.

"Ahh. Does Remus know you're leaving?"

"Erm...no. Headmaster, I hate to ask you this but can you tell him? It's imperative that I leave at once."

"Well..." He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much." She said interrupted, pretending not to notice.

"Well..." He stammered again.

"You said you were coming to see me. Was there something you needed, Headmaster?"

"Indeed. I wanted to give you this." He answered, pulling himself together and handing her a book. She accepted it and stuffed it into her bag.

"I think it will help you in your journey." Dumbledore said ironically.

"I appreciate it." She replied distractedly as she glanced at her watch, desperate to leave before Remus' class let out. "And if you'll excuse me, I really must be off. Thanks for all your help. It's been immeasurably helpful."

"Good bye, Ariana. And good luck." He said to her retreating back. _No. Remus is not going to be a happy man, _he thought glumly as he turned to go back to the castle.

* * *

Remus had counted the minutes until the last bell rang and was now hurrying toward the hospital wing to see Ariana. He hustled across the ground, humming happily and thinking about the tremendous progress he'd made with her over the last three days.

It almost felt as it had before all the crap had come about. So much so that it filled him with the hope that everything would work itself out. _I'm going to tell her I love her, _he thought with determination.

He was whistling as he pushed the doors of the hospital wing open but it died on his lips when his eyes fell on her empty bed.

"Poppy?" He called urgently.

"Ahh, professor. Ariana's gone. Released her this afternoon." Madame Pomfrey said as she emerged from her office.

"Gone? Where?" He asked puzzled.

"I don't know. She left the grounds though. I saw her walk out the gates myself. She did talk to the Headmaster though. You might check with him." She suggested.

"Thanks." Remus called over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor with his robes billowing out behind him.

He continued running until he came to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and took the stairs three at a time as they wound upwards and finally stopped at the landing of the office door. He knocked hard as he panted, trying to catch is breath.

"Come in." Albus called.

Remus thrust the door open and strode into the office.

"Hi. Albus where's Ariana?" He asked.

"Why don't you sit down, professor." Dumbledore said quietly and waited until Remus had sat.

"Ariana is no longer here. She had to leave." He explained.

"What do you mean she left?" Remus demanded loudly as he sat up straighter in his chair and whacked his hand on the arm.

"She said she had an urgent matter that needed tending to." Dumbledore explained patiently.

"She just went off without saying goodbye?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Ariana asked me to tell you. It was a rather sudden matter, I think."

"And she couldn't wait until the final bell? She didn't even get released until this afternoon!" He said in exasperation as Dumbledore watched him silently.

Remus sat quietly for a moment as he wrestled with his options. He could either sit here and do nothing, watching life pass him by. Or he could go after his life, creating one, with Ariana.

"Albus? I have to go after her. There's something vital I have to tell her." Remus said pleadingly.

"I know Remus. Go." Dumbledore said understandingly.

"If I'm not back by Monday can someone cover my lessons?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Take this with you. It will help you find her." Albus said as he handed him a book off his desk. "Now go."

Without another word Remus fled from the office and out the front gate. Determination coursing through his veins. He was hunting down his destiny, whether she liked it or not.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the delays recently! Life is hectic sometimes!

But anyways, thanks for the reviews! They are so appreciated:)

* * *

Chapter 20 

Ariana walked quickly and silently along the edge of the forest, lost in thought. _I haven't been here in so long. Am I sure I want to do this, _she asked herself.

_I have to. It's the only way to get closure and move on with my life. _

_Do I really love Remus enough to move past all this_, she wondered. _Yes. I do. With all my heart. And if I want to make a new life with him then I have to do this. _

_You can't choose who you fall in love with and dad would only want me to be happy, _she thought. _But it feels like I'm betraying him, _she argued.

She slowed her pace as the cemetery came into view and stopped entirely when she got to the front gates. She took a deep breath and tossed her shoulders back resolutely as she began walking toward her fathers grave.

Ariana felt the tears well up as she found his headstone and bit her lip to keep from crying. She sunk to the ground and leaned her head against the stone and allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

Her bag thunked heavily on her leg and she realized that Dumbledore's book was in there. She had been too anxious to get off Hogwarts grounds to look at it when he gave it to her and briefly hoped she had not been rude to Albus.

She pulled the book from the bag and saw a note attached to the cover. She carefully removed the parchment and smoothed it out to read:

_Ariana, _

_I've contacted several people to help assist in getting this book together for you. I hope it helps you find what answers you are looking for. It is just a spell and the results of it will unfortunately be temporary. You will have one hour from the time you open the book. Use it wisely. _

_Respectfully, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Ariana curiously opened the book and her eyes rested on a photograph of her father. But not just an ordinary photograph, this one was moving.

"Dad?" She whispered, shaking with excitement.

There was her father standing next to her mother, grinning happily and swinging her around. _This must be their wedding day, _she thought as she noticed their clothes.

She flipped through the book taking in each snapshot like it was air. There were pictures of her dad and her mum. Pictures of all three of them together. Pictures of just her mom. And pictures of just her dad.

In fact the one she was looking at now was different than any of the snapshots that she'd looked at before. This was actually a portrait. She stared at it happily a moment before she was interrupted.

"Ariana?" said the portrait.

She started and dropped the book quickly as she felt her heartbeat quicken. _Shit! The photo is talking. My dad is talking to me from a photo, _she thought nervously until she remembered the note. _It's a spell and it will wear off. I'm wasting time. _

She snatched the book up and peered into her fathers smiling face.

"Daddy?" She asked timidly.

"Sweetheart. What a lovely woman you've grown up to be. You look just like your mother." Broderick Grant said in his familiar voice.

"Oh Merlin." She said. "I've missed you so much. I never told you how much I love you. You were the best parents anyone could have ever had." She sobbed.

"I have so much to tell you." She continued as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"Ariana, stop." He interrupted, silencing her with a raised hand.

"Albus has kindly filled me in so we could have more time to talk. I just want you to know, you have my blessing in whatever you choose to do."

"He's the reason you're not here, dad." She started.

" It was my own fault for cutting through the woods. I knew better but I risked it anyway. I do not blame that young man for what happened. It was own stupidity that caused this." He continued.

"But..." She began.

"Ariana, listen to me. You do not choose who you fall in love with. Love chooses you. And it won't be ignored. If you two are in love, don't let the past effect your future. You have to grab it and hold on to it. Promise me that." He insisted.

"I promise." She answered tearfully.

"Good girl." He replied. "Now tell me everything that I've missed." Broderick said and listened with indignance as Ariana relived her awful childhood.

* * *

Remus ran out the front gates of Hogwarts but stopped once outside and gazed around frantically wondering which way to go. 

_Now what, _he wondered. _How in the hell am I supposed to know where she is?_

The book under his arm reverberated and he pulled it out to get a better look.

_What good does Dumbledore think this old book is going to do me, _he thought as he dusted off the cover so he could read the title. _The Book of the Missing by Beau and Leroy Cragg. _

Remus cracked open the first page and read the instructions on the yellowed page of the aged book.

_Have you misplaced a loved one or simply don' t remember where you've left them? Don't fret. Let the Clagg brothers help you locate them!_

_Turn to page 394 and simply say "Show me (insert lost parties name here)." Watch with amazement as we show you where your missing person is!_

Remus briefly marveled at Dumbledore's cleverness as he turned to the required page and said firmly "Show me Ariana Grant."

A kind of muggle elevator music began to play as the page flashed quickly. It seemed to scan several locations a second. It was starting to make him dizzy as images blurred past his gaze. _This is worse than floo powder, _he thought as he closed his eyes.

Finally he heard the music stop and figured the book must have completed its search so he popped his eyes open eagerly.

He focused on the scene expectantly and was puzzled at what he saw. He was staring at a hairy black gorilla swinging from vine to vine in a rain forest. The gorilla had a thought bubble over her head labeled Ariana Grant. _What the hell, _he wondered.

_Ha ha ha! Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face! Classic. _Remus read as new words flashed over the page. _Turn to page 395 to find your missing person. And thanks for choosing the Clagg brothers for your location needs!_

Remus rolled his eyes, amused in spite of himself, and turned the page to see Ariana sitting on the ground next to a headstone clutching something to her chest. His heart leapt at her tear streaked face. He knew instantly where she was and slammed the book shut before he Apparated with a loud crack.

* * *

Next update won't be that long. I promise. Don't throw things at me...please. 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 21

Remus Apparated in the middle of an empty grave yard, well almost empty anyway. Ariana sat about thirty feet away from him with her head bent over.

Now that he was here he was uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed. He was obviously interrupting a very private moment and he felt like a heel. He turned to leave quietly so she wouldn't hear him when he Disapparated but he stepped on a giant tree branch that had fallen and was laying in the middle of the ground.

He turned guiltily back toward Ariana and watched as she whipped her head around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still startled.

"I was looking for you. I needed to talk to you but I see I'm interrupting. We'll talk later, ok?" He answered.

She looked at him a moment and then excitement lit her face, as if something had just occurred to her. She jumped up off the ground and ran toward him so she could throw her arms around him in an unexpected hug.

"I'm glad you're here! I have someone I want you to meet." She said as she dragged him to where she'd been sitting. Remus looked around the deserted grounds in confusion.

She bent over to retrieve a book and flipped it around so it was facing him. His gut slammed with panic when he saw the face smiling warmly at him. The very face that had haunted his dreams for years.

"Remus Lupin I'd like you to meet Broderick Grant." Ariana said and watched as all the color drained from his face.

"Er...Umm." Remus said awkwardly, unsure what to say. "Where did you get that?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me. It's just a spell." She replied.

"Ariana?" came the voice from the book.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I talk to Mr. Lupin alone? Please?" Broderick inquired.

Ariana looked at Remus questioningly to make sure it was ok before he nodded. She handed over the book to him and moved a couple of feet away to give them privacy.

"Sir, I just want to..." Remus was silenced by a raised hand.

"Listen, I haven't much time before this spell wears off and we have a few things to talk about." Broderick interrupted.

"First off, Dumbledore has told me quite a bit about you. And for all my wanting to dislike you I just can't. You seem to be a truly genuine and bright man. My daughter needs that."

"Secondly, he also told me you are in love with Ariana. Is this true?" Broderick asked.

Remus looked over his shoulder to make sure she was out of earshot before answering. "Yes, sir. Very much so."

"Excellent. She needs all the love she can get. I hear she did not have the happy childhood her mum and I wanted for her." Her father said through clenched teeth.

"Lastly, I need you to quit blaming yourself for my death..."

Now it was Remus turn to interrupt. "That was my fault."

"Yes." Broderick agreed. "And no. I knew it was a full moon and I knew werewolves lurked in the forest. But I was young and thought I was invincible enough to take on whatever, whenever."

"But..."

"If you are going to have any kind of solid future with her you're going to have accept it and move on. That's what makes you stronger. Say it. Say you'll move on." Broderick said.

"I'll move on." Remus promised.

"Good. Love her well Remus. Now take care of my only daughter, or I might just come back to haunt you." He said good-naturedly.

"Mr. Grant, you are admirably accepting." Remus said.

"Taking what's thrown at you makes you a better person." Broderick said.

"So we have your blessing?" Remus asked timidly.

"Absolutely. Now if you don't mind, may I see Ariana again? The spell will wear off in about two minutes."

"Of course. Ariana?" Remus called loudly.

"It's time to say good bye." He said gently when she came to stand in front of him.

She took the book from him and looked into her fathers smiling face.

"I love you, daddy." She said, not caring if she sounded like a child.

"I love you too , sweetheart. Don't worry though. Every is going to be ok. Remus seems like a good man." He replied.

"He is. I wish I could hug you one last time." She said as tears coursed down her cheeks.

Remus watched helplessly, feeling as if his heart was being ripped out.

He couldn't stand to see her so sad. Then an idea hit him. He grabbed his wand from his cloak pocket and aimed it at the book before waiving it quickly in a star shape and white smoke burst out the tip.

Ariana dropped the book in surprise as the man in the photo suddenly became life sized and oh so real. Well as real as could be considering.

She looked at her shocked and full-sized father to Remus who was smiling as thought quite pleased with himself.

"How?" She started to ask him.

"Dumbledore's not the only one with a bag of tricks." Remus teased. He felt his heart soften when she smiled dazzlingly at him. "Go on. You're wasting time." He prompted.

Ariana turned back to her dad and threw her arms around his neck. He watched them hug, swaying back and forth until finally Broderick pulled away and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Then he turned to Remus, offering his hand.

"That was very special. Thank you. It meant a lot to me. Be good to her Remus." Broderick said as they shook hands.

Ariana reached out for her fathers hand and clasped it firmly while he said "Remember you have my blessing. Move into the future, don't dwell on the past."

And with that Broderick Grant disappeared back into the portrait, now just an ordinary unmoving picture. But the rest of the snapshots continued to move. She smiled at Dumbledore's thoughtfulness and made a mental note to thank him.

"You ok?" Remus asked Ariana.

"Yes. I'm glad you go to meet him Remus." She said.

"Me too." He answered as he squeezed her hand. "Ariana, can we go somewhere to talk? There is much to say."

"Yes. There is." She agreed.

"Good." He said and wrapped his arms around her and Disapparted for his home.

* * *

Author Note: I chose to make the moving portrait of Broderick Grant just a spell becauseDumbledore had to get some photographs from muggles and the portrait was one of them. The snapshots that were still moving, were wizard photos. 


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 22 

Ariana sat down in a comfortable arm chair while Remus fetched a glass of water for her. She gazed around his living room nervously as she wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. It must be important if he had hunted her down.

She smiled her thanks when he handed her the glass and drank deeply. She was acutely aware of the fact that he was watching her guardedly and it just added to the anxious feeling. _What if he decided I'm not worth it, _she thought in horror.

"Umm. Thanks for doing that for us Remus. That was very sweet of you. I think it added an element of closure. " She said as she shifted in her seat.

"Your welcome. I felt helpless watching you cry. Made me feel like my insides were being shredded." He answered as he continued to stand in front of her.

Remus watched as shifted again, plainly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked and slipped a finger under her chin to tilt her head back so he could meet her anxious blue eyes.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about..." She prompted as she swallowed hard and looking absolutely terrified.

He laughed loudly as she watched him unsurely. "It's not that bad Ariana. Relax."

"Are you going to laugh all day or are you going to tell me what was so important you had to follow me to a grave yard?" She said with annoyance after a couple of minutes of continued mirth.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"There. All better." He said, his gray eyes still twinkling merrily.

"Hmm." Was all she managed.

"Let's go to Madame Puddifoots." He said suddenly.

"Now?" She asked with surprise.

"Now."

"What about what you had to talk to me about?"

"We can talk about it over dinner." He coaxed.

"Ok." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated for Hogsmeade.

When they were seated at their table in the fluffy pink restaurant Remus suddenly became all business. Gone was the laughing man of just a few minutes ago and was now replaced with a bundle of nerves.

"Remus? What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" She asked noticing how pale he'd gone in the last couple of minutes.

"No. I'm fine. Can we talk now?"

"Sure." She said.

Remus grabbed for her hand and began "Ariana, I'm..."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Madame Puddifoot interrupted.

Remus dropped Ariana's hand and glared daggers at the kindly old witch. _Great timing, _he thought with irritation.

"Hot tea." Ariana said.

"Same." He said. "And I'm ready to order." He didn't want to be interrupted again.

Ariana looked surprised but went ahead and gave her order also.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" She asked.

But now that moment had passed. "I was going to tell you I'm glad you came."

Ariana looked puzzled but accepted it. "Me too." She said and reached for his hand to give assurance. It was obvious he was still worried that she was going to leave him.

"I'm pleased you got to meet my father." She continued, trying to start a conversation.

"I am too. It's obvious where you get your easy going personality from." He said as their drinks arrived. "He seems very nice."

"Thank you." She said.

"Remus? What did he say to you when he wanted to talk to you alone?" She asked curiously.

"He told me to quit blaming myself for his death and to move on." He said telling her the partial truth. Ariana squeezed his hand gently and looked at him with softly empathetic eyes.

"And he told me to take good care of you." Remus added.

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for seventeen years now." She said indignantly.

"I just think he doesn't want you to be alone anymore."

Madame Puddifoot returned with their meals and they lapsed into eating in silence.

"You're not angry are you?" Remus finally asked.

"No. I don't find the idea of you having take care of me bad at all. In fact, I rather like that thought." She said through a smile.

"Let's go dancing." He suggested quickly with a brilliant thought. _I'll tell her when we're dancing, _he told himself resolutely. _Soft music, mood lighting._ _Perfect._

"Sure. This is just like our first date." She said.

Remus smiled and continued eating quickly, anxious to get to the pub. He waved Madame Puddifoot over so he could pay and in less than five minutes he was hurrying Ariana along a deserted street of Hogsmeade to the swing pub.

She was almost running to keep up with him and breathing rapidly as he ushered her in the door.

"Are we in a hurry for some reason?" She asked, panting, when they entered the dark pub.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I couldn't wait to get you here."

She smiled and tugged him to the dance floor behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck, happy they were playing a slow song. She stretched up on tip toe and pressed a soft kiss his surprised lips. It was the first time she'd kissed him since she'd found out the truth and she realized how much she had missed it. And how much she had missed him.

Remus felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders when she kissed him. It was the first sign of her acceptance and he closed his eyes in excitement as he tugged her closer to his warm heat. She snuggled into his neck and pressed another kiss to the taunt cords there and felt him shudder.

"Ariana?" He said as he rocked rhythmically back and forth to the music.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm in love with you." He finally answered and waited with baited breath.

"Oh Remus! I'm in love with you too." She said as she pulled away and looked into his searching eyes.

"Thanks Merlin." He said, obviously relieved. "I thought I'd ruined any chance of us."

"What?" She asked as the slow, soft music suddenly became very loud and the dance floor crowded.

Remus tried again but she shrugged her shoulders so he Apparated them back to his house.

"I said, I was afraid I'd ruined any chance of what we had."

"Ahh. Truthfully, I was absolutely miserable without you this week, despite all that I knew." She said. "Like there was something missing. Like I wasn't whole."

"I know just what you mean. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. All I could see was the look on your face. And it made me feel like shit." He replied as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"So we're going to be ok then?" She asked as she cried into his shoulder.

"Your dad told me to love you well. And dammit, that's what I'm going to do." Remus said fiercely before he pulled back and kissed her passionately until they were both breathless.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek to erase her tears and listened to her soft sigh as she turned into his palm.

"I love you Remus." She said as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you too Ariana." He replied as he sat down on the sofa and tugged her into his lap.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" She giggled as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"Later." He mumbled through nibbles.

"What happens now?" She asked as she pulled away slightly, looking concerned.

"We live happily ever after. Isn't that how the story goes?" He answered as he pulled her back.

"Happily ever after huh? I think I can handle that." She said through a smile as she allowed herself to be tugged back into his welcome embrace. _Funny how things end and begin and just work themselves out, _she thought as she melted into another hot kiss.

* * *

That's it. That was the last chapter. This story is over. (Tearful sobbing) 

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope to see you all on the next one!

Hippie


End file.
